Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 116 - 120 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...deň po...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_116. kapitola_

**Teraz...**

Olepená ešte sychravým brieždením, podliezla retiazku na dverách, zámerne zväčšenú tak, aby ju podliezať možné bolo a stiahnuc zo seba týmto manévrom sveter, topánkou ho len pritiahla do chodby, ale nechala ležať na podlahe.

Nadvihla batoh a vošla do kuchyne.

Sedel lakťom opretý o stôl, ale záclona sa ešte chvela a bola poodhrnutá, aj popolník na vonkajšej parapete takmer kopcom plný, takže doteraz tam iste stál.

Odsunula druhú stoličku, položila na ňu vak, rozopla ho a vytiahla zvrchu štyri čerstvé kaiserky, po jednej ich vyberajúc z mikroténového vrecka, aby nezmäkli. Prvá, druhá, tretia, štvrtá...usmiala sa a prižmúrila oči.

Hneď na nich zas vytiahla viečka, nestihnúc do prehrávača ani len vložiť film dnešnej noci.

- Kúpila si aj maslo?...minulo sa, tuším. – spýtal sa schválne rozospatým hlasom a silene si zívol.

Zaprela sa oboma rukami o pracovnú dosku dresu a rozhodla sa neotočiť sa.

- Nezostali mi už drobné. Nezostalo mi už nič. – odpovedala dvojfarebne.

- On ťa vyhodil?! – spýtal sa rovno pán French a hlas mu neutajil náznak potešenia.

Ona zas neutajila triašku. Hrdo dvihla bradu, zvrtla sa a nechajúc ruky stále zapreté o dres, záporne pokývala hlavou.

- Nezostalo mi už nič od teba, otec. – zdôraznila každé zo slov. – Minula som dôveru, pochopenie a mám taký dojem, že asi aj lásku. – zaťala tvrdo, potom ju to mrzelo.

- Ja som ti chcel len dobre! Vždy len ...dobre! Odjakživa...Vidíš, aký je...Tušil som to...- skúsil nevyletieť, ale šípil, že to dlho so svojou povahou nevydrží.

Zahrmotala príborníkom, vytiahla nôž a dala sa do krájania. S trasúcimi sa rukami, prstami, pažami...skrátka - nešlo to. Šmarila ho do steny obloženia pred sebou a pristúpiac k stolu, zložila batoh a sadla si oproti otcovi, pohľadom sa mu však vyhýbala. Oči sa jej plnili rozmokvanými slzami, čo hľadali skulinu, kadiaľ sa pustiť dolu lícom.

- Nepoznáš ho! Nevieš o ňom vôbec nič...- začala.

- ...ale to sa mýliš! Už roky rokúce...- skočil jej do reči, stopla ho však skôr, ako začal svoju ošúchanú prednášku o skúsenostiach, živote a odvekom rebríčku hodnôt.

- Nie! Mňa nezaujíma kým bol kedysi, ale to, kým je dnes! Teraz, keď pozná mňa! Rozumieš, otec?! – s nádejou sa na neho pozrela.

Dočkala sa úškľabku a dlaní, šúchajúcich sa po dokrčenej tvári, ktorá zjedla všetku múdrosť sveta a chystá sa to dievčatku pred sebou dokázať.

- Starého psa novým kúskom nenaučíš, milá moja! – začal sa jej vysmievať.

- Ani nechcem! Chcem ho takého, akým je! Úprimný, otvorený, láskavý, obetavý, nezištný...- ani netušila v akých farbách a odtienkoch ho má uloženého.

- . ...je to len sprostý bastard, ktorý špinavo zviedol mladé, nevinné a neskúsené dievča! – s hrmotom vstal French a nahol sa nad dcéru. - ...moje malé úbohé dievčatko...- roztriasla sa mu brada.

Neuhla jeho kriku. Ani pohľadu.

- A keď ti prezradím, že to „malé úbohé dievčatko" sa mu ako prvé vrhlo do náručia a pobozkalo ho?! ...že to „malé úbohé dievčatko" bolo ochotné oddať sa mu rovno na stole v jeho obývačke?!...že to...- viac nestihla, na líci "malého úbohého dievčatka" pristála veľká otcova dlaň.

Paradoxne jej to dodalo odvahy.

Vstala tiež, držiac sa za líce.

- To on sa vždy bránil a nechcel zájsť ďalej...on odolával a snažil sa nepodľahnúť...on mi ukázal, že sa nemusím báť podrazov a vypočítavosti z jeho strany... A dokázal mi to práve tým, že ma neustále odmietal, vysvetľoval, dával mi čas a priestor a mal strach aj dotknúť sa ma, aby ma nezranil...- hľadala argumenty aj slová, lebo trpkosť a poznanie, že jej vlastný otec vôbec neverí, nedôveruje a obviňuje z niečoho, čo neurobila, sa jej dotklo o to viac, o čo s väčšou nádejou sa dnes vracala k nemu domov. - On ma skutočne ľúbi!... A ja jeho!...Nič na tom nezmeníš...otec. – dodala rozhodne, úprimne presvedčená o pravdivosti svojich slov.

Aby sa zamestnala pred náporom myšlienok, vyťahovala veci z batohu a zas ich pchala späť, len denník si pritlačila o hruď.

– Obviňoval si ho neprávom, že ma zneužíva a spáva som mnou...- zakývala záporne hlavou. - Krivdil si mu, otec, aby si vedel... Krivdil si nám obom...- hrdo sa vypla.

Nechápavo na ňu pozrel.

To čakala.

S istou dávkou detinského víťazstva sa pokúsila o pokojnú tvár.

- Teraz, nás už súdiš právom... –

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_117. kapitola_

**Tiene...**

Vracal sa mu do buniek cit. Respektíve začal si drzo vyskakovať a stepovať v rytme verbunku zrejme natruc v topánkach s kovovými opätkami, hlavne v tej časti pódia, kde boli "rozmiestnené" tinktúrami doteraz zmrazené ryhy pokožky tváre, prípadne toho, čo z nej momentálne bolo.

S citom sa vracala aj bolesť, ruka v ruke s tlakom, sústreďujúcim mu nocou rozhádzané vnútro zo všetkých strán do kocky, ako zhrdzavené súčiastky na vrakovisku.

Kdesi z vlhkej kúpeľne sa plazili prvé spamätané výčitky.

Ani sa nepokúšal otvoriť ľavé oko. Dostal ho do prenájmu opuch na dobu neurčitú, maximálne však do zvonenia budíka, potom mu pred dvere nasťahuje slnečné okuliare. Poriadne veľké slnečné okuliare. Mega slnečné okuliare. Čo s ostatnými, do chrást sa preskupujúcimi, rôznofarebnými bezďákmi infiltrovanými na jeho bez tak dosť hroznú tvár, si ani netrúfal v predstihu riešiť.

Napadla ho PN-ka, ale škrtol ju ráznym ťahom zo zoznamu. Bez nej bol ale prázdny...

...bez NEJ bol prázdny...

Prešuchol sa na vankúši na druhé líce s nádejou, že to bude nielen pohodlnejšie, tzn. bezbolestnejšie, ale niekde tam, keď nebola tu, bude stále ešte ONA...

Kto mu ju vyškrtol?! Kedy?! Prečo?!...

Mozog zas zamával PN-kou, pokladajúc ju za momentálne prioritnú.  
Omyl. Nič už nemohlo byť momentálne prioritnejšie, ako...  
Ako...bude problém vtlačiť to do mozgu. Do mozgov ostatných, bez ohľadu na hierarchiu dôležitosti v jeho, nie, v ICH životoch! Všetkým, bez výnimky!...keď bude treba, dostanú to aj písomne. V najbizarnejšom prípade to dajú na starosti Ruby a tá to zariadi maximálne nekonvenčným moderným spôsobom. Na FB a priľahlé siete hodí status, že sa "zobrali" a bude sa čakať na kňaza, ktorý im to olajkuje...

Debilná byrokracia! Pre papier k zástupkyni, ak chce celodenné, tak rovno k Regine, potom k lekárovi, opäť k zástupkyni, v horšom prípade k Regine, spočítané a vynásobené počtom svedkov a blbých pripomienok, to môže ísť do školy rovno a odučiť si celý úväzok.

Asi si spraví kartónový transparent na krk s podrobným popisom udalosti, možno aj s obrázkami, aby si aj nižšie ročníky a chalani prišli na svoje. Zvládne to ľavou zadnou. Pravou...strednou...Pŕŕ...

S artikulačnými orgánmi by to ešte šlo, ale pery sú totálne mimo hru. „S artikulačnými som povedal! Nie reprodukčnými!"... tresol mozgu asi v dlhodobejšej nanútenej odstávke rovno do nosa, aby prestal naoko nevinne reštartovať niektoré orgány... Kdesi v slabinách, započujúc svoje rodové indície a náznaky NEJ, JEJ... ONA...či ako to bolo...slabo zašumelo. Prižmúril oči. Stačilo iba pravé a striasol sa sám nad sebou a svojimi pochodmi.

Skúsil sa oprieť o čelo. Líca sklamali. Lenivo presunul k hlave dlane a zaprel sa o ne v snahe nadvihnúť tvár z peria.

Do uvoľnených nozdier sa mu dostala zvláštna vôňa. S príchuťou potu, vlhka a...jej.

Šumenie zintenzívnelo. Zatlačil sa radšej späť, tlakom až do matraca.

V tejto polohe to asi ťažko rozchodí...To bolííí...

Výčitky už stáli v pozore pred nočným stolíkom a bubnovali mu o lebku tvrdými buchnátmi.

Skúsil započúvať sa do ruchov prebúdzajúceho sa domu, či predsa...ale tušil, že už nezapočuje nič.

Zostala po nej len nehmotná prchavá vôňa v poduške, so skrkvanou návliečkou na oboch horných rohoch od jej zomknutých pästí, do ktorých sa pokúsila preniesť prekvapenie a náhly prudký výdych z neznámej bolesti a ešte pár stratených vlasov spolu s tajomstvom skrytým v rozmazanej kvapke krvi.

Prevalil sa radšej na chrbát a nechal pocitom voľný priebeh. Všetkému už nechá voľný priebeh.

Rozpažil a nedokázal si zakázať cítiť sa ako víťaz...čo vyhral trochu...podpásovo.

Bolo mu jasné, že tu nenájde ružu, tobôž raňajky ani lístok, čo vyzerá, ako na rozlúčku a pritom je tým prvým z novej knihy, písaný napríklad jej rúžom. Na oplátku za jeho nočný literárny počin v brailovom písme vpísaný, vytláčaný, vtlačený... do...na...STOP !...dosť neromantické, ale aké trefné.

Bolo mu jasné, že na PN-ku pôjde dnes zrejme sama, a keď sa aj neskryje pred svetom, tak ju bude treba vytiahnuť z vlastnej ulity a pocit previnenia jej budú musieť čas spolu s ním citlivo pomáhať vstrebať...Ak mu to vôbec dovolí a nenechá ho napospas svojmu hanblivému odmietaniu.

Rozpažený nedokáže si zakázať cítiť sa ako víťaz. "Neskúšaj použiť ten výraz "pod pásom!"...stopol myšlienky.

Ostré zvuky prestrelili mu za nedodržanie vlastných sľubov spánky.

„Sviňa budíčia!"... zahromžil a zúfalo sa prevalil na bok, zatlačiac pažu na ucho, to o tvár, tvár o podušku, podušku na druhej paži, v márnej snahe zachrániť aspoň povlak zo sna.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_118. kapitola_

**BABA RYBA...**

Nemohla z hlavy dostať tú stupídnu pesničku o rybe, čo sa teší z háčikov...Len o tom nesmie povedať Emme, aby si nemyslela, že loví v jej revíri.

Ešte aj melódiu to malo takú z mozgu nevykoreniteľnú, drasticky rozšafnú a neuveriteľne antiromantickú, čo totálne korešpondovalo s názvom kapely ...Nech žije, ale za vlastné...ale vôbec nie s jej vnútorným rozpoložením...až sama kopírovala kolmé vrásky cez čelo. Jeho kolmé vrásky. Ich kolmé vrásky. To je také milééé, peknéééé...Väčšinou hovoria, že ak má majiteľ psa dlhšiu dobu, začnú sa spolu na seba podobať. ...A to je čo zas za prirovnanie?!... Neexistuje sa dnes akosi dostať do koľají...Rozumové call centrum zavírené nekonečnými otázkami od respondentov prieskumu, konkrétne len jediného... jedného z dvoch priľahlých...priľahnutých?!...tiel. 

_Komenského škola hrou, prehnala sa posteľou..._

Si trapka, Bella, si trapka...takéto intencie...des.

Nemusela robiť nič, aj tak mala pocit, že napriek nízkym čižmám nejako podrástla. Nie. Mala pocit, že to každý na nej vidí. TO! ...že vytŕča z davu...akosi...A mala ďalší, že sa musí pozerať všetkým do očí, aby to TO na nej nezbadali, lebo pod lampou je najväčšia tma.

Frazeológia jej dnes nejde a nejde. Nevydáva a nevydáva.

Vidieť! Potrebuje sa urýchlene vidieť v zrkadle. Smer toalety. „Bože, nie!...toľko deciek...Deciek?! ...akože ty si už iný level...?! Žena?!" ...zaúpela v duchu a radšej obzeranie sa v ošpliechanom miniatúrnom weckovom zrkadle vzdala.

_Včera ešte zaťatá, dnes je odzbrojená. Nová kniha načatá, už ju píše žena, yeah._

- Neprehnala si to s tým make-upom? – pritiahla sa jej Emma takmer k lícu a neveriacky zmraštila nos, domnievajúc sa, že rozlúštila maľbu na Bellinom ksichte. – To mi nechceš povedať, že...- presunula sa k jej pohľadu.

- Hej, stalo sa...- _Najprv trocha nahratá, láskou ošálená. Schovávačka dohratá, skrýša odhalená, yeah..._zarazila oči do červeného očka kamery v rohu chodby...bolo jej zrazu povedomé a také akési smutnoblízke...stretnutie tretieho druhu. Mala chuť mu rozcítene porozprávať o novom bračekovi... opustenom na svitaní, v jednej bielej plachte, v jednej veľkej vile, v jednom, nie, v dvoch primalých náručiach na toľko lásky. No, konečne nastupuje zas romantika... Psychiater by sa na nej dnes vybláznil...

Otriasla sa pri pomyslení na Hoppera.

- Ako ťa môže vlastný otec mlátiť ešte v osemnástke, Bella?! Ty si musela prinajlepšom podpáliť byt, alebo ti skysol guláš od nedele, na ktorý slintal celú nočnú zmenu, keď ťa takto doriadil?! – zhrozila sa kamarátka. – Na mňa si ani pestúni netrúfli toľko, čo tvoj foter!... Vlastný!... Dokonca! – chytila ju pod bradou, ale to, čo objavila na vnútornej strane krku, jej vyradilo slovnú zásobu z pravidelnej linky.

Mala pocit, že nebude musieť nič vysvetľovať, hoci by to najradšej vykričala do celého sveta, ale radšej bez šiestich miliárd svedkov. _Leží pri mne nahatá, trochu vydesená.  
Dokrčená, strapatá, čerstvo namyslená..._Aspoň sa tajuplne pousmiala. To by Emma mala vedieť dešifrovať.

Mala, ale ani tej to dnes veľmi nešlo s umeleckými prostriedkami, ako sú alegórie, znaky a symboly...Nič. Totálne vyzametané.

- On ťa škrtil?! – zavyla a niekoľko svedkov z onej nechcenej svetovej populácie sa zastavilo, niekoľko obzrelo a všetci svorne prekrútili očami, lebo im to, na rozdiel od blondínky pod Bellinou bradou, pálilo. Nuž, do školy sa predsa chodí pripravený...

- Emma nestrápňuj ma, prosím. Zvládnem to sama... Nevidíš, ako vyzerám?... a to som ešte neprešla detektorom Ruby a spol. s ručaním neobmedzeným... – zaprosila kráska zúfalo a pozrela sa previnilo na Emmu spod viečok.

_Zajtra bude ustatá, stále zamyslená. Voňavá a prehriata, svetom očarená..._

Stále nechápe?

- Ty koňo, videli ste už Golda? – rozcapila Ruby svoju skrinku a zasekala bielymi tesákmi do príručného zrkadielka nelepeného na dvierkach cez nejaký bližšie neidentifikovateľný mužský, či skôr mužný rozkrok.

Pozreli na seba.

Emma sa nahla k Belle.

- Videla som ho, tvojho otca, včera navečer... u Golda – zašepkala v snahe, aby ju počula len Bella.

- Nebola si sama, kto ho tam videl! – ozvalo sa nekompromisne spoza dvierok cez zaťaté zuby.

Potom vykukla Ruby.

- Doniesli to vetry zo sámošky. Triedneho suseda klebetila... Dosť detailne... – žmurkla na baby.

Buchla dvierkami, premerala si obe od hlavy po päty a zhrozene sa pristavila pred onemenou Bellou.

- Tvoj fotrík má dobrú trefu, dievča. Pri pohľade na teba si začínam vážiť babkine šediny. Jej facky sú len čajovým odvarom, oproti tomuto...- posunula jej trochu púdrového nánosu na lícnu kosť. - Ale môžeš sa vyhovoriť, že vykoľajil autobus, prípadne si sa ocitla v epicentre výbuchu mestského hydrantu...zrejme, správne načasovane, akurát just práve v okamihu, keď okolo prechádzal aj náš triedny...- žmurkla zas a odkútila zadkom smerom do triedy.

- Tvoj fotrík zmasakroval aj triedneho?! – vypleštila oči Emma.

Bella prikývla a chystala sa dopovedať a vysvetliť zvyšok. Nebolo komu.

- ...no, to musím za každú cenu vidieť! – zaerdžala jej najlepšia kamarátka a s vysmiatym fejsom sa rozbehla bez rozpakov k jeho kabinetu.

„To je tu dnes dospelá iba ona sama?! To všetci sú takí detinsky trápni?!" obzerala sa zúfalo po chodbe, ale videla len Mulan s typickou paličkou lízatka, čo jej trčala z úst, respektíve prepichnutá cez stred roláku nacapeného pod nosom... tam zas Ben zúfalo tlačiaci desiatu do vnútorného vrecka nohavíc...ale veď nohavice nemávajú vnútorné vrecká...aby unikla pohľadu a jazyku Ruby a Henry? Pánabeka! Ruky má v rukávoch bundy, ale jej zvyšok trčí dohora...a je aj zapnutá...na chrbte...

_Baba Ryba...baba ryba..._

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_119. kapitola_

**Stráň...**

Obzeral si zamračený jej nohu. Pohľadom radšej povrchne, navierajúce, tekutinou sa plniace pľuzgiere na malíčku a jeden škaredo prasknutý nad pätou, nepôsobili veľmi vábne a otlačené červené čmuhy okolo členku, od nepoddajnej, pojmom topánka, úplne scestne nazvanej umeliny, vhodnej tak akurát na instagram pred zrkadlom, už vôbec nie.

O to pedantnejšie ju však sondoval bruškami prstov po miestach, ktoré neboli napadnuté naivitou pri výbere „pseudoturistickej" obuvi...

- Čakal som väčšie námietky...- obkresľoval prsty najskôr vzdušnou linkou, potom každým prstom zvlášť, pridržiavajúc si ju, aby sa nemetala.

Šteklilo to, ale za zažmúrenými očami sa to dalo vydržať. Stačilo zaprieť sa o peň, na ktorý ju pri vyšetrení usadil a nechať jeho ruky „reikovať", pokiaľ mu to vyhrnutá džínsovina dovolila. Ona dovolila...

- Nestačia tie obrovské pupáky?! Keby moje nohy vedeli rozprávať, by ti naložili hubovej polievky! – ohradila sa.

Teraz prižmuril oči sám. Stále sa nevedel nabažiť toho, že mu tyká. Bezprostredne, slobodne, úprimne. Netušil, koľko sebapresviedčania jej treba na každý tvar, ktorým sa na neho obracala. Bol pre ňu príliš vysoko v rebríčku. Na samom vrchnom šteblíku, na akomsi pomyselnom piedestály, ako polobožstvo, ku ktorému musí a vlastne smie vzhliadať, ale tykať mu, sa jej javilo ako nie celkom vhodné, napriek...

- Takže ťa to predsa trápi. – odsledoval jej mimiku tváre, ale nie celkom správne preložil.

- Myslíš, moje boľavé nohy, ktoré si donútil šliapať desať kilometrov sem hore, do kopca?! – pritlačila mu celú šľapu o hruď a pomrvila prstami, zachytiac nimi jeho košeľu, tričko pod ňou a zrejme aj nejaký ten chlp, lebo sŕkol.

Záporne pokýval hlavou.

- Necelé štyri a to rátam aj spiatočnú cestu, drahá. – prešiel jej nechtami od prstov po celom narte, až jej lýtko zatiahla husia koža v 3D efekte od vzrušenia a horúčosť vystúpila až kdesi pod oči.– Myslel som na niečo úplne iné... – nechal priloženú šľapu zakvačenú o hruď a dal sa do pomalého, pozorného oslobodzovania tej druhej.

Poddala sa. Bol pozorný a nežný. O poznanie citeľnejšie ako v tú noc...

- Nemám proti čomu namietať.- nahla hlavu k ramenu a bahnila si v jeho jemných, opatrných dotykoch, hoci táto noha zniesla turistickú vychádzku hrdinskejšie, bez badateľnej ujmy na pôvodnom stave.

Prestal s dotykmi a pozrel sa jej do očí. Neuveril jej to. Neuveril, ani v prípade, že možno hovorí fakt len o nohách a momentálnom vyzúvaní sa. Stále sa nevedel vžiť do jej zmýšľania, ktoré vôbec neriešilo budúcnosť a kochalo sa len a len prítomnosťou, akoby to bola tá najdôležitejšia vec na svete.

Kiež by toto sám dokázal. Žiť iba pre okamihy. Vstrebávať ich každou bunkou a nestarať sa, čo bude o hodinu, o deň, o rok...v budúcnosti.

Odopol si jej šľapy z hrude a potiahol za ne smerom kdesi do priestoru za chrbát. Bola nútená zakvačiť sa mu takmer v letku rýchlo o ramená, inak si pri zošuchovaní sa z pňa, rozbije oň temeno hlavy. Asi rátal s tým, že ho svojou váhou rovno prevalí, ale nie s tým, že si škaredo oškrie o tvrdé podložie odhalené kolená zakvačené teraz navyše kdesi pod najmenej osemdesiatimi kilami čistej váhy. Pod ním.

- Nemohol by si potlačiť svoje sklony k sadizmu a prestať ma sústavne oškierať o túto odpornú, škrabľavú, drsnú, pichľavú prírodu?! – zasmoklila zhora napnutá o jeho plecia.

- Čo prskáš ako marcový ježko?! Podložím som tu predsa ja? – pohmýril sa, akoby jeho pod lopatkami nič netlačilo. - ... Zdám sa ti drsný? Odporný? Pichľavý?! – nadvihol sa a bradou jej prešiel pod krkom. Začínajúce strnisko. O nič lepšie, ako to na zemi. Dolamcované konáriky vtlačené do kolien a predkolenia.

Vymotala sa spod neho a spôsobne zasadla na pníček, oprašujúc si kolená, pritlačené jedno o druhé, kým jej dlane nevystriedali jeho pery, vypľúvajúc pod chvíľou kadejaké prírodniny nachytané z nich medzi zuby. Nechala ho trápiť sa, nedovoliac mu zdvíhať hlavu pričasto.

Aký pekný pohľad, vidieť ho kľačať...To si vychutná.

Nebolo kedy.

Vstal a postavil aj ju, podložiac jej bosým nohám svoje topánky. Aj tak, hoci stála čiastočne na špičkách, bola primalá a dívala sa na neho zdola, zakliesnená v objatí.

- Mal som namysli, že budeš namietať proti ...skrátka, týmto tajným stretnutiam. – pritiahol si ju pevnejšie. Aj keď to už takmer nešlo.

- Opakujem...Nemám proti čomu namietať. – oprela sa mu lícom pohodlne o rameno. – Myslím to úprimne. Nemienim sa o teba s nikým deliť. S nikým!... Nikto nebude zízať, očumovať...Maj ma za naivnú, za vzťahovačnú, za žiarlivú, ale ja to chcem presne takto...Iba ty a ja...- stíchla.

Ako rada mu zaklamala.

- Takže budem musieť, pravdepodobne, vykradnúť v noci miestnu obuv, keď ti budem chcieť zadovážiť poriadne topánky na turistiku...Asi tam so mnou dobrovoľne nepôjdeš? ...keď sú tam predavačky a zákazníci...- vážne pokýval hlavou.  
Nechcel, ale napadlo ho to...Ješitne. Facka pre ego..."Hanbí sa za mňa?!"

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_120. kapitola_

**DVD...**

Vedela, že ide neskoro a vyhovárať sa na sprosté topánky bude trápne i málo uveriteľné, hoci otlaky pišťali o dôkazoch jasnou rečou. Napriek tomu ich po vyzutí vzala so sebou, kým po špičkách kráčala za svetielkom do obývačky.

Povedomá hudba, povedomé hlasy...Čo najopatrnejšie poodchýlila dvere a nakukla.

Sedel uprostred gauča nahnutý dopredu s ovládačom v ruke a mlčal. Iste vedel, že práve prišla. Sklenená výplň obývačkových dvier prepúšťala náhle svetlo z predsiene, ešte dodrnčievala a chladný podvečerný vzduch oblizol mu holé, len zvädnutým ramienkom vyťahaného tielka prepásané ramená.

Stopol obraz, vrátil ho zrýchlene späť a opäť pustil.

Prevliekla sa dnu a s úžasom hľadela na znova pretočenú scénu na obrazovke. _Profesorský tanec._ Kútikmi úst jej mykalo, ale našla v sebe dosť odvahy, aby obišla gauč a sadla si vedľa otca.

Topánky stále držala v rukách, iba čo ich trochu nadvihla, aby na ne upozornila, hoci riskovala, že skončia možno ako strely krátkeho doletu a zrušia televízor pre túto domácnosť.

Prikývol, možno namiesto pozdravu, možno na niečo úplne iné, ale topánky nevidel.

Neoprela sa ani sama, zostala v sede, ale v pozore, len trochu inštinktívne sa odtiahla, po očku sledujúc dianie v obývačke.

Telka, otec, ovládač, trasúce sa topánky, telka, ovládač, otec...dvere, kvázi únikový východ.

- Ahoj, ty už si doma? – pozrel len úchytkom po chvíli predsa len na ňu, nech si nevšimne, že je rozrušený, ale snažil sa, aby jeho otázka nepôsobila ironicky, tvrdo, ani direktívne.

Zaťala si do spodnej pery.

- Prepáč, oci, idem neskoro. Vzala som si na cestu ...hlúpe topánky, otlačili mi celé nohy, ledva som mohla prejsť...prísť...- držala obvinené každú v jednej ruke a mračila sa na ne.

Poslepiačky ich nahmatal a spustil dolu na koberec, ako nepodstatné, za reč nestojace.

Zatlačila prázdne ruky medzi stehná a čakala, čo sa bude diať, keď dopretáča a spustí zas tú istú scénu.

Paradoxne nedokázala z jeho večne namosúrenej, prísnej tváre vyčítať, na čo práve myslí.

Zapozerala sa na to isté miesto, blikajúcu obrazovku a vidiac kamerou braný jeden jediný pár, snažila sa hľadať v obraze indície, kvôli ktorým jej otec po mesiacoch vytiahol DVD z tejto udalosti.

„Si taká krásna, Bellinka, taká prekrásna..."

„No, to ma podrž, som vyzerala v tej predpotopnej róbe totálne nemožná, ako dáka socka..."

„Mám tak rád tvoj úsmev. Taký plachý a bojazlivý, ale ja viem, že je úprimný a nemáš ho veru pre každého. Aj mne sa len zriedka za tie roky ušiel..."

„Usmievam sa tam ako pripečená... Ruby má v tomto pravdu, mala by som sa naučiť ovládať sa, moja tvár ma prezradí skôr, ako sa rozhodnem pre jednu z možností..."

„Ako ti to len pristane..."

„Ako nám to len pristane..."

„Ani vo sne by ma nebolo napadlo, že mi ťa ON ukradne a ja budem taký nešťastný..."

„Ani vo sne by ma nebolo napadlo, že mi ON ukradne srdce a ja budem taká šťastná..."

„Mal som si ťa všímať viac...mal som si to všimnúť skôr...možno..."

„Ako som mohla byť tak dlho sama, bez NEHO..."

Nevšimla si, že otec sa už nedíva na obrazovku, ale na jej tvár. Ruby mala stopercentnú pravdu. Bola priveľmi čitateľná.

- Si šťastná, Bellinka?...Povedz mi úprimne, naozaj si ...naozaj práve toto chceš? - načiahol ruku a ovládač, ako ukazovátko nasmeroval na Golda.

Strhla sa a zapýrila.

Ale prikývla.

Prikývol tiež.

- Vieš, vždy som si prial vidieť svoju dcérku v svadobných šatách...Nie na stužkovej, ale v skutočných...svadobných. Ako nevestu. Šťastnú, zaľúbenú...Aj ja by som bol šťastný, keby som vedel, že muž po jej boku je pre ňu tým najlepším...- zhlboka vzdychol.

Nevedela, čo povedať. Tušila, že zrejme nechce počuť nijaké obhajobné reči. Radšej mlčala.

- Pozerám a hľadám mraky. Niečo, čo bude zle...- opäť pretočil, počkal a spustil video. – Nenašiel som... nič. Vôbec nič. Nech sa pozerám na svoju maličkú, alebo na toho...- zahryzol si do jazyka, ale vidiac, ako ňou trhlo, radšej rýchlo pokračoval. - ...na tvojho triedneho, musím pripustiť, že sa na teba díva...tak, ako...- odmlčal sa.

Spozornela.

- ...tak ako...ja. – stopol ovládačom obraz, vstal, zohol sa po topánky a zamračil sa na ne. – Vyhodím ich pred kontajner. K ničomu sú. Pôjdeme zajtra kúpiť ti poriadne. – so sklonenou hlavou zmizol v predsieni, zhasol tam svetlo, buchol topánky k botníku a zaliezol do svojej spálne s vierou, že napriek všetkému, čo jej v posledných dňoch uštedril vie, ako veľmi ju ľúbi...aj keď jej to nevie povedať.

Na stopnutej obrazovke zostal rozmazaný obraz tvárí dvoch...


End file.
